


what's wrong

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Rape, Squick, Torture, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 人贩错绑了不动游星，然后他们决定将错就错。r18，凌辱向，纯走肾，mob，np，强制，ooc。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未满18岁请自觉退出。  
> 本文含有暴力、折磨、强制性行为、身心伤害等不健康的内容。  
> 疯狂ooc，游星有受痛兴奋的体质（设定上仅限体质）。  
> 存在大量bug。  
> 没有获救希望，亦不会给惩罚恶人。  
> 文后脑洞部分也不存在任何comfort，只会更过分。

简单来说，就是绑错人了。 

“因为觉得底子不错应该挺赚，也没先查背景就顺着下手了，抱歉。”毫无歉意地回答道。

竟然能把人从城里带出来，只能算是运气好。

“做生意不就这样，靠命运那个恶婆娘的心情吃饭嘛。”无论是那人本身过分的低调，还是刚好能将其击倒，包括能绕过出入检查将货物运出在内，能做到这一步，全部都该归于侥幸。 

但这种情况就很难出手了，可以理解吧？毕竟是有恩于整座城市——甚至整个世界的人，暴露的话可不是上个法庭那么简单。

“绑都绑了，总不能边哭着道歉边送回去。” 

而且还上过。

之前不知道那人的身份，也就当他作一般货物来对待。“现在处的也不比搞熟的值钱。”加上看着实在合胃口，无论是锻炼过的坚韧身体还是流淌着怒气的倔强眼神，不吃可惜。

最近可能要乱一阵子，先把人留着，避避风头。

“其实收着自己用也不错。”

才干了几次啊？有那么爽？要的话成本应该挺贵的。

“多叫几个嘴严的一起来摊下呗，他还挺合适被粗暴对待的，第一次只是稍微试了试，不过弄痛时的表情和身体都很棒，我也想看看其他玩法下的反应。”

“而且啊。”

男人露出残酷且毫无人性的笑容。

“只要能搞到谁也认不出来的程度，就可以出手了吧。”

-

男人开门进屋时，有人在用货。

他们的货物——现在已经是滞销品的不动游星双手被紧缚在身后，正以后入的姿势给人狠狠抽插着后穴，赤裸的身体摩擦在粗糙肮脏的沙发上，不断被推向前，又给掐着腰或扯着头发拉回。

地上丢着几个灌到满出来的避孕套，可实际上体液还是弄得到处都是，特别是游星身上，不仅臀缝和双腿之间，连手上和头发上都沾有白浊。

现在被没有戴套的性器操弄的后穴里，也还在随着动作不断挤出之前射入的肮脏液体。

一旁已经随随便便套上裤子的几个人跟刚进门的男人打了声招呼。

“搞定了？”

“搞定了。怎样，那么快就收枪？干了几轮？”

几人发出哄笑声。其中一个戴着唇钉的人回答说，才刚过一轮，这是中场休息。

“不是你说先别弄什么七七八八的，你弄回来的你说的算，我们可是连药都没用，干玩的呢！”

埋在不动游星身体里的人好像快射了，断了小指的右手和断了拇指及食指的左手死死箍住游星的腰部，享受着内壁对阴茎的挤压，他粗鲁却沉醉地喘着气，一下一下刻意毫无技巧地用力往深处撞。

与一脸爽快的断指男相反，游星的头垂下，原本端正的面容因强撑痛苦而变得扭曲。肉体碰撞间夹杂清晰的黏滑水声，沙发晃动，咯吱作响，他却尽力不让无法闭合无法咬牙的口中发出呻吟。 

虽然没有被施用药物，但长时间禁食和被闷在通气不畅的货箱内，加上强制性行为的折磨，让力竭的身体只能做到勉强维持意识，如果这种伤害不会有尽头，游星希望至少可以保留精神上抗衡的力量。

只是不知道能坚持多久。 

男人旁观了一会，然后也不管还在进行中的性事，走近了直接伸手扯住汗湿的、还糊有口水和体液的黑发，硬将一直埋着头忍耐的人拉起来。

肩膀离开沙发，支撑虚软身体的只剩下反复摩擦中蹭破了一层皮的双膝，身后的断指男毫不在意男人的行为，他只需要一个能抬起到便于操弄位置的屁股。

上半身悬空，头皮发痛，不动游星眯着眼睛瞪视。他记得这个最初强暴他的男人。

对上那双依旧闪烁火光的蓝紫色眼睛，男人露出一脸颇有兴致的表情。没有抓住游星的另一只手伸出根手指，恶作剧般转了转他含住的口球，听见人发出充满恨意的呜咽，黏滑的液体沿下巴落下，滴在手上和沙发上。

“射几次了？”男人看着游星，问的却是断指的男人。

“你问我还是他？” 

“当然是他。”

“就前两次有喷出来，后面几次他都自己忍住了。按你说的，没给他弄前面。”反正强忍高潮冲动时内壁的一阵阵紧缩也够刺激。

“哦。”一个似乎表示赞叹的升调，这下说话的对象是游星。“不愧是不动游星，挺能干的嘛。”

戴着的口球让游星没法回答。正好这时深埋在体内的阴茎射了，接连承受男性性器和精液的穴内应该已经麻木，尽管如此，男人还是可以看见被侵犯的身体好像被不存在的温差所烫伤，瞬间剧烈地抽搐。

男人松手，游星跌回沙发。没有射，瘫软的身体却依旧不受控制地颤抖。

等到身后的人退出，僵硬的身体还维持臀部抬高的姿势，肠道无法容纳的大量白浊从被操弄得松软、一时无法闭合的穴口溢出，其他男人的精液和游星自己流出的血再度弄脏了身体，布满青紫红肿的臀部和大腿给覆上新的污浊。

断指男一边用木棍般坚硬又粗糙的手指撑开游星的后穴，让深处的液体也如失禁般流出，一边把性器上精液蹭刮在游星的后腰和背部，那里还有湿润着的精液痕迹，混杂点点猩红。 

丑陋的柱体恶意地戳弄了几下无法动弹的手指，这个行为让发抖的双臂突然紧绷。

“你拔了他的指甲？”

掌心还留有短短的指甲抠出的八个带弧度的血口，边缘的皮肉可怖地掀起。

“你才注意到啊。”断指男白了男人一眼，从游星体内抽出手指时，还故意曲起指节抠了一下内壁，然后才晃着射过后软下来的性器，在散乱的衣物、垃圾和杂物间翻找其他可以擦拭的东西。“我的下巴可是给他狠狠来了一下，才一片指甲，提前爽爽不过分吧？也没给你弄坏。”

第一次侵犯中就被剪成碎片的衣服、在之后的数次操弄里被当成清洁用具，用于清理发泄后的阴茎或是灌得太满的内里，外形还算完整的平角短裤甚至曾被完全塞入穴内。现在地上可没有剩下干净的衣物，所有衣服都跟游星一样浸透了精液，显得泥泞不堪。

顺手把用过的钳子从一堆垃圾里掏了出来，拔下的右手中指的指甲倒不知去哪儿了，断指男也没兴趣去找，而向男人描述起那充满暴虐的快乐。“那一瞬间里面几乎是在咬我，吸得超有劲，我可直接交代进去了。”确实令人上瘾，就是挣扎的力度挺大，需要其他人来帮一把，还有，短时间只能来二十次会有点不够用。 

被疼痛刺激的表情也很招人。“而且他可是射出来了的。”一旁有人吹了几声口哨。 

男人正观察游星的指尖，听见这话时露出了令人恐惧的笑容。“是吗。射了啊。”

第一次射是第一次被侵犯，粗暴的扩张和插入后，不管内部开裂流出的血，瞄准敏感点次次重力碾压，让人在疼痛和快感中高潮。第二次射是顶弄的同时被拔去指甲，突如其来的剧烈疼痛不旦没有令阴茎疲软，反倒顺利达成了兴奋。

两次都没有碰触抚慰前端。

“挺能干的嘛。”男人重复了一次说过的话，这次同样是对着游星说的。“受痛勃起这天赋可比按几下前列腺就高潮要稀罕。”

肩膀微微动了动，除此之外没有回应。

男人动手把游星翻过身时感受到小幅度的挣扎，没什么作用，难以合拢的大腿没什么力气，踢出的膝盖也轻易就能拦下。

沙发不够大，动作时游星差点失去平衡滑到地上，被男人随意地掐住胳膊，像个死物似的给拎了回去。

身后动弹不得的手硌到了游星自己，仰躺的姿势下，在之前的侵犯里受伤的后背和腰让他非常难受，同时，稍微习惯了点的疼痛、因为暴露的伤口蹭到沙发的表皮，再次开始叫嚣。

扣住游星膝下，拉高他的一条腿，男人的手指塞进还滴滴答答落着精水的穴眼。轮暴让最外侧的穴肉开始发红发肿，里面却好像给操弄出了不知哪个男人性器的形状，能轻松地容纳下三根指头。

游星别过头，闭上眼。他的性器挺着，发胀，淅淅沥沥落下液体，但还没有到一定要射的地步——一方面是游星在忍耐，另一方面，侵犯时相比起操弄敏感点，那些人更多只是蛮横地冲撞，把游星的后穴当成飞机杯来使用。

就算已经排出了大股浓精，抽出的手指上仍然满是黏滑的白色液体，也不知道是属于哪个男人、还是几个男人的混在一起，浓稠到几乎要看不见血丝。

“真脏。”男人评价。

一旁的几人又发出恶心的哄笑声，断指男回骂了一句脏话。

脸被掰正，令人作呕的手指从口球和嘴角间的空隙硬塞了进去，像只滑溜溜的虫，搅动舌头与味蕾充分接触，精液的腥气无法逃避地充斥口腔，混杂极其细微的血的味道。

脸部被牢牢钳制住，游星在手指戳到喉咙口时发出难听的无意义的声音。

很柔软。男人心里评价，口交的感觉应该不错。

虽然现在就想试试，但什么都不做，就这样插进去的话一定会被咬。如果道具齐全就可以用嘴了。

或者用钳子直接把牙齿拔掉？但这个据点医疗设备也不齐全，弄得血糊糊很败坏兴致。

果然没有准备就很不方便啊。像是自言自语般嘀咕，注意到游星对自己说的话有反应——受伤手指所在的整条手臂都不受控制地颤了颤，男人笑了，他对能在不动游星心理上留下阴影感到高兴。

男人这下直接对游星开口：“放心，我们会想出办法的。”跟绑架时一样，虽然遭到了意料外的激烈反抗，但是男人很明白，生活总是充满困难的，能做的只有勇于面对挑战，将其击溃。

上面抽出手指，没有脱衣服，男人单单拉开裤链，把下面顶进去。

毕竟是刚刚才被操弄过的后穴，很顺利就吃下了整个柱身。但男人就经验而言，比起这次被使用后合不上的穴口，他还是更喜欢第一次。

那时他也像现在这样是正面操弄人，扩张做得很马虎，后面很紧可还硬是进去了，看着身下人在被凌虐的愤怒疼痛中，因为自己能吞下男人勃起的性器而露出屈辱到想死的表情，后穴深处却邀请般蠕动着，男人当下又胀大几分，撑得撕裂的伤口流出更多的血，然后他兴奋地碾压敏感点把人操弄到射。

第一次总是珍贵的，难以再现。 

所以需要不断挖掘。

毫无预兆，男人伸手掐住游星的乳头。

就算稍微习惯被进入的感觉，但被玩弄乳头是第一次。即使体力几乎没有剩下，游星还是本能地扭动上身想要摆脱男人的手，理所当然他的挣扎没有任何作用，只暴露了他的狼狈不堪。想必游星也很快认识到了这一点，蓝紫色的眼睛死死瞪着压在自己身上的男人。

指甲抠着一侧乳头边沿，不时使力拧动发肿的乳头，并非挑逗而是在细微地宣泄暴力，让身体因为疼痛而痉挛，连脚尖也紧绷起来。

就是这样，一旦遭受过分的对待，表面上，眼睛、肩膀、大腿都毫无疑问在反抗、表达着愤怒，非常矛盾地，穴里肿起的软肉反而会讨好般缠上男人的阴茎，卑微地开始吸吮。

“看，你喜欢痛的，喜欢粗暴的。不动游星......博士？你之前知道自己被干的时候是什么样子吗？不知道吧？这次就算了，我们之后可以试试，拍个小电影什么的。”

如果不是怕暴露身份，单卖片就可以挂个高价了吧。男人颇为惋惜地想。

粗大的阴茎抵着敏感点反复碾过，其间不时让柱体退出至仅剩顶部被穴口含住，再重重插入刺激得整个窄道都在发热，抽插间发出淫乱的水声，残留的精液被研磨成白色的细沫，交合的部位一片狼藉。

没有被掐弄的那侧乳头明明没受到刺激，却也肿了起来。红色的突起在空气中微微发颤。

与之前只是粗暴的进出不同，凶狠却带技巧的顶弄激发了体内的快感，甚至逼出了游星的呻吟，下面也渐渐立起。

数次的侵犯里，游星发硬的性器第一次被握住。“你不想屁股里插着别人的东西射出来吧，那很羞耻吧。”男人扮出一副善解人意的口气，“那就别射了，我帮你。”

体内的柱体加快了抽插的速度，加重了力道，直直地冲撞敏感点，游星几乎产生了那个位置会被捅穿的错觉，而身体违背他的意志，欢喜地迎合着汹涌的快感，谄媚地接纳着男人的性器。

快感到达顶端的那一刻，男人持续按捏游星乳头的手仿佛要将其拧下般用劲。

疼痛没有阻止高潮，而男人箍住柱身按紧铃口的手也没有让游星射出任何液体。 

干高潮。

脑中好像有什么炸开了，身体失去了控制，不知要颤抖还是要瘫软，不知是痛苦还是快乐。失去焦距的眼睛撑大到极限，干涩到发痛，涣散的目光却不知看向何处，大量溢出的唾液黏在游星自己脸上，喉咙里虚软地发出微弱的泣音，游星几乎要昏阙在由尾椎窜起的酥麻中。

内里的穴肉疯了似的痉挛，男人保持深埋的姿势射在游星身体里，间或动一动带血的乳首，迫使还沉醉在余韵中的身体再一次兴奋。

脚趾蜷缩又撑开，腿根阵阵抽搐，沾满污秽的肉块在沙发上缓缓蠕动。

游星隐约感觉到另外几个人过来看了几眼，用下流的口吻评论着什么，和男人说了些关于药物的事——注射、药物、泌乳、上瘾、价格、分摊——零星的字句在被思考前就消散了，游星本能地知道那不会是什么好事，但他没法对此有所回应，甚至连愤怒的力气都不够。

好不容易等到游星的意识回复到能辨识眼前事物的程度，为了让游星的注意力再稍微集中一些，男人又动手拔弄刚才没有碰触过的那侧乳首，看着游星颤栗着想要缩起身体，却脱力而没能做到。

接着，掐住游星的手臂，男人笑着问：“很爽吧？你看起来很喜欢。接下来再换成指甲继续如何？”

不要。

口球阻止了发声。

他怕了。男人经由游星的表情、身体、灌满精液的后穴确认着这个事实，对此感到愉快。

这种恐惧是短暂的、会麻木的、可以习惯的、能够克服的。

亦是可以重复的、能够叠加的、不会消失的、不可磨灭的。

男人用力地抠挖游星被拔掉指甲后裸露的指尖，感受着骨头的坚硬没有松手。

这一次，他确实看见，因身心受创而产生的泪水溢满眼眶，浸湿睫毛，沿着眼角滑落。有几滴因为身体不知是挣扎还是痉挛的动作而溅到显眼的黄色标记上。

男人很满意。果然很不错。

牙齿就先缓缓，再说。

发泄过后进入不应期的男人打量游星的脸，下身已经退出要让给旁边做好准备的下一人。

他看着那标记，若有所思。

“这个还是得尽快处理掉。”

以防万一。

 


	2. （脑洞，续）

男人端着瓶酒喝了几口，剩下的浇在游星手腕和脚踝被勒出的伤口上。  
昏迷的游星因为疼痛醒来，最先看见的是面前的摄像机，然后才意识到自己坐在轮椅上，穿着白色的衣裤，四肢给用钢丝固定住。  
细丝陷进了在先前性事过程中挣扎而造成的伤口里，妨碍愈合。  
不过酒精也算是消毒了吧。  
化脓发臭的话不是很败坏兴致吗。  
男人这么说，继续把酒液浇在伤口上。  
然后把摄像机的翻转屏对准游星——确切地说是对准身体，头部被卡出了框外。  
可以看见，双腿间白色裤子上黄色的水渍非常显眼。  
红色的血迹也非常明显。  
告诉自己，远比这残暴和羞耻的事都经历过了，这种程度——游星即使听见男人在笑着说，真脏啊什么的，也只是默默别开了头。  
摄像之类的，之前也有过一次。  
那次游星给喂了药，神志不清地被几个人按着操，给玩得很痛，叫都是惨叫，对于自己在被拍摄一事根本没有感觉。  
后来被迫看自己为主角的影片，片中的那个人面容扭曲，被糊了各种乱七八糟液体的脸上像是快死了似的翻着白眼，不时口吐白沫，不论惨叫还是呻吟都发不出了，每次喘息仿佛要把内脏给呕出来，给干得抽搐着昏迷又抽搐着醒来——或者没醒，是在昏迷中射了一次又一次。  
看片的时候游星没有什么特别的反应，男人还以为是冲击太大给玩废了，但他接着又询问游星感想，顺手拔了游星枚指甲，打算拔完都没回应的话就差不多处理掉好了。  
坏掉的东西要多少有多少，不差这一个还颇具风险的。  
出乎意料地，游星应了声。遭受迫害的声带已经发不出原本的音色了。  
亏你们能干得下去。  
原句游星不记得了，不过大概是这个意思。  
面对那个丑陋、扭曲又恶心的自己，这些男人们也真是有兴致。  
包括之后被按在镜子前干时也是，自己看着那景象无法抑制地呕吐，虽然因为几乎没有进食而没东西可吐，但那些人竟然还能那么情绪高昂没有软，真特么身体里流的都是精液吧。  
我不否认这一点。男人这么说着，按着手上的遥控器开关一下把档位调到最高。  
被打开到麻木的身体才反应过来后面给塞了东西，器物仿佛要捅穿内脏的振动让游星反射性地要缩起身体，脖子却猛地被什么给勒住，游星差点闭过气去。  
对自己自信点。  
男人将套在游星脖子上的环状细带钩在轮椅椅背后面，游星若是身体前倾脖子就会被勒紧。  
一只手随意滑动档位，另一只手从后面掐住游星的眼侧，然后不在意是否会戳伤游星地撑开他的眼睛，对着镜头。  
这次不拍脸。好好表现一下吧。  
男人露出笑容，对游星说。  
至今为止，你可从没让我失望过。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能看不出的设定：  
> 绑架的时候游星跟“男人”正面对打打输了。
> 
> 脑洞补充。  
> 毁容（挖标记）。  
> 药物注射。  
> 产乳。  
> 人彘／人棍。  
> 遇到了曾经的同伴，但对方并没有认出已经被搞得乱七八糟的游星。


End file.
